


Never (Gonna Give You Up) Have I Ever

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Derek, Introvert!Derek, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Scott is a secret spiller, Stiles ponies up to some very harsh truths, Stupidly hilarious!Stiles, derek overhears, tumblr is inspirational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and company play a very drunk game of Never Have I Ever, Derek overhears a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never (Gonna Give You Up) Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishaAteMyBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/gifts).



> This fic is for my bff @MishaAteMyBlog! Happy Birthday, Heather!! Love you so much! 
> 
>  
> 
> It's unbeta'd and I apologize for my poor grammar.

 

Based on [this tumblr post](http://flamingtubaschasemeinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/148985051623/hotmenandotherdistractions-tom-nippleston)

 

 

 

There were times Derek hated working from home, but it was never, _ever_ after going outside and dealing with people. Nothing could make him truly appreciate the solitude of his apartment like the general public. He took his suit jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch as he stepped out of his shoes and started to pull at each individual layer until he was finally in something that resembled comfort.

 

Stretching out his sore muscles, Derek made his way to the kitchen. A cup of coffee could help. A cup of coffee could _almost_ make him forget what it was like to be surrounded by the deafening noise of the city, the packed streets that made him feel like he was suffocating, and scents so disgusting he knew it was better that he couldn’t identify them.

 

Waiting somewhat impatiently while the kettle heated, Derek checked his phone. A few messages from his family, Congratulations on having his own show, etc. One from his “agent” which was really just Laura’s second phone. She was ridiculously stubborn about keeping business separate from their familial relationship, which worked well enough for him so he didn’t complain.

 

Though, when she was annoying him he would end the call on her business cell and refuse to pick up when she called him back on her family line. He smirked down at the phone and felt like he was winning. Sure it was childish, and probably vindictive but still highly effective.

 

Once he poured his tumbler full of steamy hot coffee with just a splash of creamer, Derek made his way out to the balcony. Usually it was peaceful after dark but occasionally some of his neighbors would leave their windows open. It was a gamble whether it would be disturbing or hilarious, but Derek found his peace there.

 

Sure it sounds a little counterintuitive, but Derek generally liked his neighbors when it didn’t mean he had to interact with them or provide any feedback. The one exception being Ms. Horton who, when drunk, had a habit of screaming racist and homophobic slurs at what he hoped was her tv. Yet somehow she always seemed to get back on her pedestal by Sunday morning so that she could pass judgment on everyone else.

 

Derek settled in with his sketchbook and a pencil. It wasn’t his best medium but he liked the rough drawings, the jagged lines, the way he could keep them private. If Laura thought she could make any money off them, she’d find a way to drag him to another gallery kicking and screaming. This way, he was allowed to have them for himself with no pressure to display them or put them in an exhibit.

 

It was mostly quiet with the exception of a hum of energy from the college guys that lived below him. He’d noticed that they invited friends over quite often but it was never too loud or raucous. It was much better than he’d expected when he’d absentmindedly noticed the two guys arguing between themselves while attempting to move a couch in through the patio door. He’d found himself smiling and wondering if they would still have tried that had their apartment not been on the first floor.

* * *

 

Derek got lost in his drawing, the lead filling the page with wide arcs and easy strokes. He was humming along to the music when suddenly the noise became louder. As the window opened he heard a vaguely familiar voice, “Oh my God, Stiles. It’s so hot in here!”

 

Derek wasn’t sure which one was which physically, but he’d heard both names throughout their first couple months. One was Scott Alfonso McCall, apparently Stiles liked to use full names when he was angry; the other was just Stiles, or at least that’s all Derek knew of him.

 

“Stop being a little bitch, Scott. I opened the back door.” Stiles answered back, bringing a slight upturn to Derek’s lips.

 

“Stiles, I swear the next time you break something with that bat, I’ll be shoving it up your... _backdoor!_ ”

 

“Oooh Scotty, if I knew you were lookin’ for an excuse to experiment, I’d have taken one for the team ages ago you handsome beast,” Stiles answered a mischievous tone to his voice.

 

Derek couldn’t help it, this time, he chuckled. Actual sound came out of his mouth, but fortunately he was pretty sure the noise downstairs was enough to cover it. Shaking his head he continued to sketch the city landscape spread out for him.

 

“C’mon guys, let’s just finish the game,” said an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Fine, but I’m keeping the bat,” Scott grumped, earning a hearty laugh from Stiles.

 

“Hmm, okay.. Never have I ever, _intentionally_ walked in on my parents having sex,” Stiles challenged.

 

“Oh screw you, Stiles! It’s not like I _knew_ what they were doing!” piped back another unfamiliar voice, more masculine than the other.

 

“I call bullshit, Jax..nobody is that fucking ignorant. Bottom’s up,” Stiles answered, his voice light and happy.

 

There was some grumbling but it was clear that Jax had complied with Stiles’ demand. Derek found himself smiling at all the warmth and affection the group was sharing even while admitting some pretty surprising truths about themselves. Mostly though, he was just really glad that his sisters hadn’t forced him into such a game when they were younger. He wouldn’t put it past Laura to exploit anything and everything she knew about him if it meant some sort of half-assed victory.

 

“Never have I ever had genital piercings,” said a raspy female voice.

 

“Oh come on Lyds, It was for like a month, not even!” Stiles argued, laced with a hint of frustration.

 

“Stop bitchin’ Stilinski and take your drink,’ Jax answered, giving Derek more than one piece of new information. His eyebrows curled down in confusion. _Who would name their kid, Stiles Stilinski?_

 

“I’m being singled out and I hate every last one of you,” Stiles added, before letting out a shriek of whoo, after what Derek assumed was him taking a drink.

 

“Oooh, it’s my turn!” Scott yelled, stumbling around if the clumsy footwork Derek heard against the patio were his at least. “Never have I ever had a threesome!”

 

There was an awkward pause, holding out long enough that Derek considered putting his sketch book down before Scott’s voice came back in a much higher pitch, “What? Ally you had a threesome?”

 

“Scott, it was a long time ago, before we even knew one another.”

 

“Allison! We’re highschool sweethearts!” Scott countered, making Derek bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“I was an early...bloomer?” Ally replied, a sugary sweet addition into her normal rhythm.

 

“I can’t even get you to watch porn with me,” Scott mumbled, clearly confused by everything that was going on.

 

“Fine Scott, if you want a threesome, we’ll have a threesome… your friend Isaac’s cute…” Ally answered, a clever tactic.

 

“Yeah, Isaac’s the best…” Scott said dreamily.

 

Derek barely held back his laughter as the confession took a surprising twist.

 

“Oh, you’d be okay with that? With y’know...with Isaac? It doesn’t have to be a girl?” Allison stuttered, apparently even more surprised than Derek had been by the revelation.

 

“Why would it have to be a girl? That’s sexist!” Scott answered back, making everyone downstairs groan in disbelief.

 

“That’s not what sexism is, Scotty. Do we need to have the talk again?” Stiles asked, the relaxation back in his voice.

 

Derek had to admit he felt a thrum of excitement whenever Stiles would speak…he still wasn’t sure which roommate was which but for the first time he was genuinely tempted to try and figure it out. There was something about the playful way he teased his friends, and the pure sarcasm spun into his words that made Derek itch to know more.

“My turn,” came a voice but it was a little muffled so Derek couldn’t make out who it was. “Never have I ever performed a sexual act on a food item.”

 

“Dude,” Scott said, Derek could hear the surprise in his voice.

 

“Wait what?” Stiles said, more confused than surprised.

 

“Oh my god,” Ally squealed in delight.

 

“What? You’re acting as if everyone hasn’t practiced giving head on a banana or a popsicle or something appropriately shaped,” she said, clearly not backing down from her confession. Derek was actually kinda impressed, he remembered a few awkward attempts of his own but he’d rather die than openly confess to them, no matter how much alcohol was involved.

 

“No, Lydia. Some of us just practice on dicks,” answered the strange voice who’d asked the question.

 

“Not all of us can be the locker room diva, Danny. Besides, I don’t like going into _any_ situation unprepared, call it the scientist in me,” Lydia responded, apparently daring anyone to try to make her feel any shame over it.

 

Yeah, Derek was impressed.

 

There were a few more mumbles under him followed by a delivery person ringing the bell and Derek having to listen to multiple sounds of Stiles’ enjoyment of food. His ears tinged pink a little and Derek seriously considered just going back in his apartment but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t as if anyone could see him anyway.

 

Midway through their dinner Scott called out, “Never have I ever had a crush on someone I’m related to!”

 

There were a couple gasps and then a muttered curse from who Derek believed to be Stiles which had him sitting up in his seat faster than he’d admit. Immediately confused and awkwardly intrigued. He should probably have that examined, or buried, definitely buried. It was probably just in relation to Stiles which was a thought that had Derek biting against his hand to keep himself quiet.

 

“Eww, Stiles…” Ally said, clearly giving the appropriate response unlike Derek.

 

Suddenly Stiles’ voice became much louder and more frustrated. “She was my cousin, who by the way is now a very successful model and I was thirteen friggin’ years old. It’s not like she was my sister or my mom or something. It was just a stupid crush, not like I asked her to play doctor. You guys are dicks.”

 

“Me thinks thou dost protest too much,” Lyds sing songed but there was a playful hint to her tone that was clearly more teasing than anything else.

 

“I swear to God, Scott I am never telling you anything, ever again,” Stiles muttered, taking a drink of something that stung on the way down if the gasp was anything to go by.

 

“I always knew there was something freaky about you,” Jax said in this condescending tone that made Derek want to rip his face off with his claws.

 

“Oh and I’m sure you’ve never done anything weird _Jackson,_ ” Stiles volleyed, making half the room giggle in delight and the other half outright chuckle.

 

“It’s cool, play it like that then. My turn,” Stiles continued with a mischievous laugh. “Never have I ever gotten off to my own reflection, _literally_.”

 

“You’re are so fucking dead Stilinski,” Jackson yelled as a delighted Stiles squealed and pushed out further away from the house.

 

This was his chance, he could finally find out which of the boys was Stiles. He promised himself he had no hopes or expectations but something inside him told a different story when he saw Stiles for the first time as something more than a passing glance. He was beautiful with pale skin and the way his eyes were gleaming with playfulness as his mouth gave away something else entirely. Smug satisfaction at having riled Jackson up and God it was breathtaking. Derek wanted to climb down over the rail and just kiss it until it stopped making him feel so much.

 

Finally things settled back down, apparently Scott and someone named Danny were enough to keep Jackson in check, which was nice. Derek would have hated to blow his cover, but he would have if it meant making sure Stiles remained unharmed. Though he imagined that would be awkward as hell.

 

“Never have I ever wrote poetry about a certain upstairs neighbor’s ass,” Lydia responded, clearly trying to bring back some semblance of normalcy.

 

“Shh-goddamnit it Lyds,” Stiles hissed, as if he knew Derek was listening.

 

Derek swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks turn warm and some unrealistic amounts of panic flooding through him. Somehow the fear of discovery had amped up drastically in a matter seconds.

 

“Oh honey, you’ve got it bad if somehow that is more embarrassing than the kissing cousins thing,” Lydia replied with a teasing fondness.

 

“I hate you so much right now,” Stiles confessed, only a hint of frustration in his voice.

 

“That’s a lie, you love me. Almost as much as you love the guy upstairs’ ass,” Lydia countered. “What was it called, I can’t remember. You were never gifted at the literary thing.”

 

“I’ll have you know that was a masterpiece, and it was called _Derek’s Ass Has Got It Goin’ On,”_ Stiles rebutted.

 

Derek nearly choked when he heard his name, a rush of heat splitting off inside him warming his face and stirring his interest. Part of him wanted to know more about what Stiles thought of him, but he wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Derek slowly eased himself off the chaise lounge ready to head inside as quietly as possible, but stopped when he heard Stiles’ voice again.

 

“It’s not _just_ his ass okay? I mean the guy is like alternate reality hot. If you’d seen him, you’d understand. He’s defying the laws of nature hot, like makes you question your sanity hot,” Stiles continued, forcing the heat in Derek’s cheeks to intensify before he finally rushed back into his apartment and closed the door slowly to keep it from making noise.

 

A smile pulled up his cheeks as he thought about everything he’d overheard and somehow really it only made Stiles more attractive than even before. Derek dropped his sketchpad onto the table ignoring the resemblance between Stiles and his creation of a lithe muscled figure, with moles dotting his skin, and hair that is in a constant state of disarray.

* * *

 

Days passed and Derek hadn’t heard anything out of the guys downstairs. He was starting to worry until the familiar sound of Stiles’ blue jeep pulled into the lot just off to the right of their apartment. Derek was stretched over his railing watering the plants that Cora forced on him when Stiles’ voice sputtered, followed by a muttered curse.

 

“Gotta go, Scotty.” Stiles shoved his pocket into his phone and just kinda stood there awkwardly. Derek did his best to be warm and inviting, sending him a small smile and nodding as he reached to cover the poppies that were weaved around the bottom of his railing. His reaction seemed to bring Stiles back to the moment because he nodded and kept walking, heading inside through the patio entrance.

 

Belatedly, Derek realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt and then felt heat snaking up his neck as he assumed that was the reason for Stiles’ staring. He didn’t regret it though, not if it meant there was a chance that he could persuade Stiles into going to dinner with him. He’d have already asked if it wasn’t so difficult for him to talk to people, that only doubled when it came to anything that might have to do with Stiles.

 

He was just about to go inside when the door downstairs opened with a familiar whine, a few soft mutters but nothing intelligible until Stiles stepped further out onto his patio. “Hey, hi.. I um, I’m Stiles, your neighbor...but I guess you probably knew that.”

 

Derek bit against his cheek to keep from chuckling, he didn’t think Stiles would take kindly to it. “Derek,” he said, nodding again in acknowledgment trying his best to seem friendly.

 

“Hi-hey, Derek...so you like gardening?” Stiles asked, biting against the pad of his thumb as if trying to stop himself from saying anything further and Derek grinned because of it. The guy was so goddamned attractive without even trying.

 

Derek shrugged, “My sister Cora insisted I have a reason to venture outside at least once a day.”

 

“Ahh, so you’re a hermit then. Can’t say I blame you, I’ve seen what’s out there I’d probably rather stay locked up in your apartment too,” Stiles said, squeaking a little when he realized how it sounded, quickly trying to recover. “I mean not your-with you- I mean my apartment...y’know.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Derek said, a wide grin pulling up his cheeks. “I don’t have a problem going out, I just like being in my own space...I’m comfortable here.”

 

“Well yeah man, it’s your home. You should be able to walk around naked if that’s what makes you happy.” Again Stiles got flustered as Derek lifted an eyebrow at him and immediately he covered his face and shook his head. “I didn’t mean that you- I meant that I- y’know what? I’m just going to go in now and hope I don’t die of embarrassment.”

 

“Hey Stiles, before you go…” Derek said, waiting until Stiles’ hands were no longer covering his eyes. Derek’s let his lip fall between his teeth and pull into a smirk he’d been fighting, throwing a flirtatious wink in Stiles direction before finishing his thought. “Thursdays are my naked days.”

 

Stiles rushed back inside with an “ _Oh my God are you trying to kill me,”_ screamed over his shoulder. Derek was pretty pleased with himself.

* * *

 

Derek saw the light he’d rigged up go off alerting him to someone at his door. He switched off his torch and turned the music down a little as he made his way in through the kitchen. He’d been working all day, inspiration flooding him recently. Laura had seemed intrigued that she didn’t have to force it out of him, but thankfully he’d dodged most of her questions thus far. Using the towel hanging in his back pocket to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, Derek opened the door.

 

Stiles blinked a few times as his mouth went slack and Derek stared back in confusion, wondering if he’d somehow managed to fall asleep and start dreaming. They both stood there in silence for a few beats. Then Stiles shook his head and stretched out his arm, envelope in hand.

 

Derek examined it and realized a piece of his mail must have been put in the wrong box, so he smiled politely and said, “Thanks, Stiles.”

 

When Stiles didn’t respond Derek held off a laugh and opened the door wider, “Do you...wanna come in?”

 

Stiles’ eyes went even wider but it must have made him realize that he’d gone quiet because as soon as he stepped inside a string of nervous babble started to pour out of him. Derek listened intently and found himself humming with energy.

 

“Sorry about the mess, sometimes when I start working it kinda just takes over and I barely remember to eat or sleep, let alone clean up.” Derek nervously straightened things, grateful that the apartment wasn’t even worse, because it had been, several times before.

 

“Oh no problem,” Stiles answered easily, clearly undisturbed with Derek’s stellar cleaning habits.

 

Derek led him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he reached in and pulled out a cold bottle of water from the fridge, “Want something? I think I’ve got juice… and coffee if you can drink instant.”

 

“Nah, man. I’m good.” Stiles smile was small but real and Derek barely resisted the urge to step forward and crowd him against the marble countertop. “So, you said you were...working? I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

 

“It’s not a problem, I needed a break anyway…” Derek hesitated, part of him wanted to take Stiles back into his studio, another part was terrified he’d think his stuff was terrible or that he was wasting time. Still, the part of him that wanted to share it with Stiles, won out. “Wanna see?”

 

Stiles seemed surprised by the offer, but accepted it eagerly anyway.

 

Derek pulled open the heavy door to his work station, revealing a few finished pieces and a few more unfinished ones. He pointed toward the twisted metal sculpture he’d been cutting on for the last three days, “This is what I’m working on now, it’s not finished yet but its-”

 

“Wow,” Stiles interrupted, staring at it with an awe like wonder.

Derek tried to fight back the blush but Stiles’ reaction was everything he could have hoped for and then some. He was careful not to touch the sharp edges, but his long fingers traced the curves and swirls like it was something to be treasured. If not for his social awkwardness, Derek would have probably said something but Stiles had this way of making him speechless without even trying.

 

Seeming to realize where he was again, Stiles turned to him with a wide grin. “It’s beautiful, Derek.”

 

Derek’s heart began to flutter, just the way Stiles’ lips curled at one side had his pulse racing. Somehow he lost all ability to censor himself, the words rushing out of his mouth unwarranted. “So are you.”

 

Stiles’ head jerked back a little in surprise and Derek’s eyes went wide at his own behavior. “Sorry I just- I mean, I’m not very good...with people.”

 

It took a minute for Stiles to speak, he looked Derek over and then made a big show of pinching himself. It eased a little of the nervousness he’d felt, and made him shake his head. Though he did let his mouth curve a little at the corners.

 

“I cannot believe this is happening right now but so help me God if Scott put you up to as part of some practical joke I’m gonna cut his balls off in his sleep,” Stiles mumbled, Derek probably shouldn’t have heard most of it but he did.

 

“Wanna stay for dinner?” Derek asked, tentatively breaking the perceived silence between them.

 

Smiling wider, Stiles chuckled. “Derek, it’s noon.”

 

Derek did his best to hide the embarrassment, he’d always lost track of time when he was working. With as much nonchalance as he could manage, he shrugged. “You could still stay til dinner.”

 

Much to his surprise, Stiles did. He even hassled Derek to take a shower and put on real clothes so that they could go to the grocery store. Derek offered to take him to a restaurant or something since they’d have to go out anyway, but Stiles just shook his head. “That kinda stuff doesn’t matter to me. I’d rather see you comfortable, in your element, than give into some societal conception of what it means to have a date.”

 

A smile broke out on Derek’s face and he spent the rest of the night trying to imagine what he’d done to deserve someone so wonderful. Whatever it was, he’d do it another thousand times if it meant he could hold onto Stiles and the future that was slowly starting to sprout in his mind.

* * *

 

_Six months later…_

 

“Stiles I’m not having sex on the balcony,” Derek grunted, swiping the towel across his wet skin.

 

“Oh come on, Derbear...it could be fun!” Stiles grinned, purposefully using the cutesy nickname Derek hated, well mostly.

 

Derek leveled him with a glare,”You do realize that the whole building can hear you when you’re outside, right?”

 

“Pssht, no they can’t,” Stiles said, playing it off.

 

Derek just smirked, “Never have I ever had a genital piercing.”

 

Stiles immediately squeaked and got so flustered that he nearly knocked over the vase his mom bought him, forcing him to bring even more flowers inside the apartment. Once his boyfriend finally regained control over his own body, Derek just quirked an eyebrow.

 

“So you heard that, did ya?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And you still asked me out?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I’m gonna marry you so hard someday.”

 

 

 

You can find me here on [tumblr](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
